Once Upon a Time (3D and 2D animated style)
2D animated characters are the fairy tale characters and 3D are the live action characters. Emma Swan - Penny (Bolt) Emma Swan (In the Enchanted Forest) - Creepie (Growing up Creepie) Young Emma Swan - Young Penny (Bolt) Baby Emma (In the real world) - Baby Mavis (Hotel Translyvania) Baby Emma (In the Enchanted Forest) Baby Creepie (Growing up Creepie) Henry Mills - Miguel Rivera (Coco) Snow White - Frida Suarez (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Young Snow White - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Mary Margaret Blanchard - Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Prince Charming - Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) David Nolan - Adrien Agreste (Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Evil Queen - Zoe Aves (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Regina Mills - Lila Rossi (Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Rumplestilskin - Steven Universe (Steven Universe) Rumplestilskin as the Dark One - Invader Zim (Invader Zim) Mr. Gold - Nino Lahiffe (Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Belle - Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Lacey - Alya Cesire (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Red Riding Hood - Wendy Cordey (Gravity Falls) Ruby - Merida (Brave) Widow Lucas - Granny (Looney Tunes) Granny - Elinor (Brave) Grumpy - Stan Pines (Gravity Falls) Leroy - Gru (Despicable Me) Doc - Ford Pines (Gravity Falls) Doc - (In Storybrooke) - Dru (Despicable Me 3) Happy - Soos (Gravity Falls) Happy (In Storybrooke) - Fix-it Felix (Wreck-it Ralph) Sneezy - Craig Universe (Steven Universe) Sneezy (In Storybrooke) - Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph) Bashful, Sleepy, and Dopey - Lincoln Loud, Clyde McBride, and Bobby Martinez (Loud House) Bashful, Sleepy, and Dopey (In Storybrooke) - Tadashi, Wasabi, and Fred (Big Hero Six) Gepetto - Timmy's Dad (Fairly Odd Parents) Marco - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) Pinocchio - Timmy Turner (Fairly Odd Parents) August - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) Blue Fairy - Tooth Fairy (Fairly Odd Parents) Mother Superior - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) Princess Abigail - Pacfica Northwest (Gravity Falls) Kathryn Nolan - Chloe Bourgeois (Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Fredrick - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) King George - Titanium Titan (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Killian Jones - Brad Carbuckle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Killian Jones (In Storybrooke) - Wilbur Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) Baelfire/Neal - Hiro Hamata (Big Hero Six) Baelfire/Neal (In the Enchanted Forest) - Trantula Boy (Growing up Creepie) Young Baelfire - Tuck Carbuckle (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Milah - Jenny Wakemen (My Life as a Teenage Robot) Cora - Voultra (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Cora (In Storybrooke) - Mother Gothel (Tangled) Young Cora - Gaz (Invader Zim) Prince Henry - Jorgen Von Strangle (Fairly Odd Parents) Young Henry - Coop (Kid Vs Kat) King Leopald - Rodolfo Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Queen Eva - Maria Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Daniel - Django of the Dead (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) Malcolm - Lord Hater (Wander Over Yander) Peter Pan - Dim (Invader Zim) Peter Pan (In Storybrooke) - Pitch Black Wicked Witch - Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yander) Zelena - Captain Dubois (Madgascar 3) Baby Neal - Baby Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) Robin Hood - Jimmy Two-Shoes (Jimny Two-Shoes) Robin Hood (In Storybrooke) - Jay (Wicked World) Roland - Poof (Fairly Odd Parents) Roland (In Storybrooke) - Dennis (Hotel Translyvania 2) Maid Marian - Helosie (Jimmy Two-Shoes) Maleficent - Jasper (Steven Universe) Aurora - Sadie (Steven Universe) Philip - Lars (Steven Universe) Category:Once upon a time spoof Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Snow-Rose 16 spoofs